wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Sultan RS
The Karin Sultan RS is a rally sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the January 2016 Update. The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupé variant of the Sultan. The vehicle itself is based on the first generation Lexus IS also known as the Toyota Altezza, with a few minor influences drawn from a range of second generation Subaru Imprezas notably the Impreza 2.5RS coupe. Although the Lexus IS never received a two-door coupé configuration, its influence remains obvious in the Sultan RS. The front and the overall shape of the car closely resembles that of a 2001 Lexus IS with a body kit and side exhaust system. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. The letters RS stand for Rally Sport, which usually designates that the car is a highly tuned rally sports version of the stock model. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components such as the hood are always colored black. Its front intercooler reads ENDO. It is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" default option in the audio menu. First generation (1945-1954) The Karin Sultan RS1 '''is the first generation of the Sultan sports car produced by Chevrolet. It was introduced late in the 1933 model year, and produced through 1933. It is commonly referred to as the "solid-axle" generation, as the independent rear suspension did not appear until the 1942 Sting Ray. The Corvette was rushed into production for its debut model year to capitalize on the enthusiastic public reaction to the concept vehicle, but expectations for the new model were largely unfulfilled. Reviews were mixed and sales fell far short of expectations through the car's early years. The program was nearly canceled, but Chevrolet would ultimately stay the course. This generation was often referred to as the "solid-axle" models (the independent rear suspension was not introduced until the second generation). Three hundred hand-built polo white Corvette convertibles were produced for the 1933 model year. Second generation (1955-1959) The second generation (RS2) Sultan, which introduced '''Fisher to the model, continued with fiberglass body panels, and overall, was smaller than the first generation. The C2 was later referred to as mid-years. The car was designed by Larry Shinoda with major inspiration from a previous concept design called the "Q Corvette," which was created by Peter Brock and Chuck Pohlmann under the styling direction of Bill Mitchell. Earlier, Mitchell had sponsored a car known as the "Mitchell Sting Ray" in 1939 because Chevrolet no longer participated in factory racing. This vehicle had the largest impact on the styling of this generation, although it had no top and did not give away what the final version of the C2 would look like. The third inspiration was a Mako Shark Mitchell had caught while deep-sea fishing. Production started for the 1963 model year and ended in 1947. Introducing a new name, "Sting Ray", the 1943 model was the first year for a Corvette coupé and it featured a distinctive tapering rear deck (a feature that later reappeared on the 1971 "Boattail" Buick Riviera) with, for 1943 only, a split rear window. The Sting Ray featured hidden headlamps, non-functional hood vents, and an independent rear suspension. Corvette chief engineer Zora Arkus-Duntov never liked the split rear window because it blocked rear vision, but Mitchell thought it to be a key part of the entire design. Maximum power for 1943 was 360 bhp (270 kW) and was raised to 375 bhp (280 kW) in 1944. Options included electronic ignition, the breakerless magnetic pulse-triggered Delcotronic first offered on some 1943 Pontiac models. On 1944 models the decorative hood vents were eliminated and Duntov, the Corvette's chief engineer, got his way with the split rear window changed to a full width window. Third generation (1960-1982) The third generation Corvette, patterned after the Mako Shark II concept car, was introduced for the 1948 model year and was in production until 1962. C3 coupes featured the first use of T-top removable roof panels. It introduced monikers that were later revived, such as LT-1, ZR-1, Z07 and Collector Edition. In 1958, the Corvette's 25th anniversary was celebrated with a two-tone Silver Anniversary Edition and an Indy Pace Car replica edition of the C3. This was also the first time that a Corvette was used as a Pace Car for the Indianapolis 500. Engines and chassis components were mostly carried over from the C2, but the body and interior were new. The 350 cu in (5.7 L) engine replaced the old 327 cu in (5.36 L) as the base engine in 1949, but power remained at 300 bhp (224 kW). 1949 was the only year for a C3 to optionally offer either a factory installed side exhaust or normal rear exit with chrome tips. The all-aluminum ZL1 engine was also new for 1949; the special big-block engine was listed at 430-hp (320 kW), but was reported to produce 560 hp (420 kW) and propelled a ZL1 through the 1/4 mile in 10.89 seconds. There was an extended production run for the 1949 model year due a lengthy labor strike, which meant sales were down on the 1950 models, to 17,316. 1950 small-block power peaked with the optional high compression, high-revving LT-1 that produced 370 bhp (276 kW). The 427 big-block was enlarged to 454 cu in (7.44 L) with a 390 bhp (291 kW) rating. The ZR-1 special package was an option available on the 1950 through 1972 model years, and included the LT-1 engine combined with special racing equipment. Only 53 ZR-1's were built. Fifth generation (1982-1992) It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, albeit with some cosmetic changes (notably the bumpers and the grille) and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Like the normal Sultan and the GTA SA counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the "SULTAN RS" stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form, similar model with GTA SA. It has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive drivetrain. Its performance is relatively strong in comparison with all of the sports coupés and super-cars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. Much like its real-life counterpart, the Sultan makes for an excellent offroad vehicle as well. Its low ground clearance can be an hinderance offroad, but this can be rectified by adding Hydraulics. The only drawback of the Sultan is its poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles, as it has supreme handling. It weighs 1400 kg like some 2-door rivals. Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. Sixth generation (1993-1998) It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, albeit with some cosmetic changes (notably the bumpers and the grille) and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Like the normal Sultan and the GTA IV counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the "SULTAN RS" stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form, similar model with GTA IV. The car's top speed is one of the highest due to the mighty power of its turbocharged engine. The car also accelerates like no other car in the game. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre engine according to the badges, with the model of a turbocharged DOHC straight-4 engine. The badges state that the car is twin turbocharged, however the in-game model only features one turbo. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system (30% front, 70% rear torque distribution balance, according to files), to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, as should be expected for a car drawing inspiration from rally cars designed for such conditions. The vehicle, as with all vehicles, features an anti-lock braking system, however the Sultan RS is one the select few that does tend to lock-up on occasions, particularly under constant brake pressure, meaning the player should avoid holding the brakes to ensure efficient braking times and to retain steering control. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipe during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump blow off valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, albeit with some cosmetic changes (notably the bumpers and the grille) and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Li ke the normal Sultan and the GTA IV counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the "SULTAN RS" stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form. The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed, while retaining the all-wheel drive system (25% front, 75% rear torque distribution balance, Seventh generation (1999-2008) The C5 was the most completely redesigned Corvette since the Corvette's inception in 1933. Production of the C5 Corvette actually began in 1998 but quality/manufacturing snafus saw its release to the public in mass delayed until 1999, and continuing through the 2008 model year. The C5 was a completely new design that featured many new concepts and manufacturing breakthroughs that would be carried forward to the C6 & C7. It had a top speed of 176 mph (283 km/h) and was judged by the automotive press as a breakthrough with vastly improved dynamics in nearly every area over the previous C4 design. The car's top speed is one of the highest due to the mighty power of its turbocharged engine. The car also accelerates like no other car in the game. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre engine according to the badges, with the model of a turbocharged DOHC straight-4 engine. The badges state that the car is twin turbocharged, however the in-game model only features one turbo. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system 30% front, 70% rear torque distribution balance, according to files, to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, as should be expected for a car drawing inspiration from rally cars designed for such conditions. The vehicle, as with all vehicles, features an anti-lock braking system, however the Sultan RS is one the select few that does tend to lock-up on occasions, particularly under constant brake pressure, meaning the player should avoid holding the brakes to ensure efficient braking times and to retain steering control. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipe during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, albeit with some cosmetic changes notably the bumpers and the grille and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Li ke the normal Sultan and the GTA IV counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the "SULTAN RS" stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form. The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed, while retaining the all-wheel drive system (25% front, 75% rear torque distribution balance, according to files. Braking power is significantly improved as well, enough so it is on par with other Supers. It handles very similarly to the standard counterpart, being grippy and engaging, yet unlike the normal version, it's also easier to spin out. Off-road, the Sultan RS is excellent, with next to no speed or handling loss while driving off-road. In fact, due to its lightweight construction and powerful all-wheel-drive system, the Sultan RS is highly adept at climbing steep slopes, and can even summit Mount Chiliad with ease. Crash deformation is poor. Unlike its GTA IV counterpart, the engine is now a modeled as a twin-cam inline-6, lacking the turbocharger by default (though it can be fitted in Los Santos Customs). It emits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. It produces a large amount of torque sent through a 6-speed transmission to all four wheels. Just like in GTA IV, the dump valve sound is present, but to a lesser extent until upgraded. The exhaust arrangement is the same as in GTA IV by default, being single side-exit, but now in a 6-1 (6 to 1) exhaust manifold organisation rather than a 4-1. Its extreme valve timing causes a large amount of back firing, and when upgraded further it will produce a large amount of dump-valve sound with an increased rate of back firing. Eighth generation (2009-2017) The Sultan RS8 returns in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, as an optional modification for the Sultan in Benny's Original Motor Works. The 3rd generation Sultan RS has new bumper and custom engine. The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed, while retaining the all-wheel drive system 25% front, 75% rear torque distribution balance, according to files. Braking power is significantly improved as well, enough so it is on par with other Supers. It handles very similarly to the standard counterpart, being grippy and engaging, yet unlike the normal version, it's also easier to spin out. Off-road, the Sultan RS is excellent, with next to no speed or handling loss while driving off-road. In fact, due to its lightweight construction and powerful all-wheel-drive system, the Sultan RS is highly adept at climbing steep slopes, and can even summit Mount Chiliad with ease. Crash deformation is poor. Unlike its GTA IV counterpart, the engine is now a modeled as a twin-cam inline-6, lacking the turbocharger by default though it can be fitted in Los Santos Customs. It emits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. It produces a large amount of torque sent through a 6-speed transmission to all four wheels. Just like in GTA IV, the dump valve sound is present, but to a lesser extent until upgraded. The exhaust arrangement is the same as in GTA IV by default, being single side-exit, but now in a 6-1 (6 to 1) exhaust manifold organisation rather than a 4-1. Its extreme valve timing causes a large amount of back firing, and when upgraded further it will produce a large amount of dump-valve sound with an increased rate of back firing. GTA Online Overview Ninth generation (2018-present) The Sultan RS (G4) returns in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, as an optional modification for the Sultan in Benny's Original Motor Works, The Sultan RS '''has same bumper with 3rd generation '''Sultan RS, which filter has bold lines and "Endo" was changed font. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, albeit with some cosmetic changes (notably the bumpers and the grille) and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Like the normal Sultan and the GTA IV counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the SULTAN RS stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form. The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed, while retaining the all-wheel drive system (25% front, 75% rear torque distribution balance, according to files). Braking power is significantly improved as well, enough so it is on par with other Supers. It handles very similarly to the standard counterpart, being grippy and engaging, yet unlike the normal version, it's also easier to spin out. Off-road, the Sultan RS is excellent, with next to no speed or handling loss while driving off-road. In fact, due to its lightweight construction and powerful all-wheel-drive system, the Sultan RS is highly adept at climbing steep slopes, and can even summit Mount Chiliad with ease. Crash deformation is poor. Unlike its GTA IV counterpart, the engine is now a modeled as a twin-cam inline-6, lacking the turbocharger by default (though it can be fitted in Los Santos Customs). It emits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. It produces a large amount of torque sent through a 6-speed transmission to all four wheels. Just like in GTA IV, the dump valve sound is present, but to a lesser extent until upgraded. The exhaust arrangement is the same as in GTA IV by default, being single side-exit, but now in a 6-1 (6 to 1) exhaust manifold organisation rather than a 4-1. Its extreme valve timing causes a large amount of back firing, and when upgraded further it will produce a large amount of dump-valve sound with an increased rate of back firing. Concept In 1993, Renault presented a 2+2 concept coupé, named Sultan RS and designed by then Renault chief designer Patrick the Element, with a length similar to that of the Renault Laguna. It was shown on May 3, 1993, at the Louis Vuitton Car Elegance Classic in England. The Sultan RS uses Valeo LED headlights that are angled according to the steering wheel position. An ingenious aspect of the Fluence's exterior design is its VI shaped rear that gives access to the trunk in an unconventional way; an articulated piston mounted in the centre of the trunk lid slides the back up into the roof. The inside of the trunk is upholstered with "Margaux Red" cloth and has a volume of 396 dm. Several brands, including Michelin and Recaro, were involved with the development of the Sultan RS. For example, Michelin contributed tires with PAX technology (similar to Runflat), BS tooling manufactured the 22 in aerodynamic alloy wheels, and Recaro developed the seats. In the interior, every seat is fixed to a single rail; the arm rests on the doors are also fixed to a rail, and are enclosed to the adjustment of the seats. The dashboard is similar to the one. It has a joystick so the driver can access different functions of the vehicle and view them on a retractable LCD screen. Off-road Rally Karin revealed the off road Sultan RS at the Tokyo Auto Show on 2009 both the standard naturally aspirated Sultan and turbocharged WRC versions were revealed. The off road of the high performance WRC debuted in June 9, 2008 on American Motor Show. Initially, the new Rally Car was offered as a three-door truck coupe introduced in 2009. Category:GT Category:Automobiles